Spirited Away Remix
by Chica Banana
Summary: This is a story I made for a creative writing project. I used Spirited Away as my inspiration. I might make more but I'm not sure. I don't own Spirited Away or any of the characters in it, That's Miyazaki's job. But I do own my imagination!


**The Phoenix King**

**By Erin G.**

My name is Kai. I was fourteen when I disappeared. I was in a field, wandering around. I had no home, no family, just a bag of clothes and a can of Pringles. As I jumped from rock to rock in the small river that was running through the field, I slipped on a wet rock and fell in. The water was freezing, and I immediately jumped out and onto the other side of the river. But, instead of landing on soft grass, I landed on a hard stone pathway. Where did that come from?

I went to explore this new area that I found myself in. There were stores and restaurants, but everything was feudal and old fashioned. Where did all this come from? As I kept walking, I came upon a large beautiful building. It had lanterns and many decorations. It appeared to be a boarding house. As I stared at this amazing sight, I didn't notice the setting sun. It was getting dark fast, and lanterns were being lit.

Then, all around me ghosts and spirits came out. Stores opened up, and shadows came alive. Everyone was wearing the feudal clothing. I didn't know what was going on. I was in a dream. This couldn't possibly be real. I started to run back in the direction I came. But when I got back to where the river was supposed to be, there was nothing there. Just what seemed to be a large gaping hole, as I got a closer look I saw it was an ocean of the sky. A beautiful liquid that was unearthly, nothing I had ever seen before.

As I reached down to touch the sky water, I noticed my arm was fading away. My hand was already gone. I screamed, but no sound came out it was as if I was being erased from existence. I didn't know what to do, so I got up and ran over a hill to hide behind a building. I sat there, crying, even though when my tears fell, they never hit the ground.

As I wept, a shadow fell over me. I looked up and saw a boy, my age with redish gold-brown hair. His eyes were pools of crimson, and he looked down on me with understanding. He handed me a necklace and told me to put it on, almost immediately I stopped disappearing and returned to normal. The stranger told me, "You're human, so you were tied to your world, so when you came here, it was taboo. You began to vanish. The amulet will keep you safe, but if you take it off, you'll go straight back to your world." I just stared at him. I was confused. What did he mean "your world"?

Then as I began to get a hold of myself and realize what was going on, my head began to spin. This isn't a dream! Where am I? Who is this boy? What's going on? Then everything went black, and I passed out.

I woke up in a comfy room; it looked like it was made for royalty. Sitting up, I felt a pain in my side. I must have hit the ground harder than I thought. Then, I looked up to see the boy from before studying me. His face void of emotion, then a smile graced his lips. "Where am I?" I asked. No answer. I tried to get up to leave, but I could hardly stand. Then, I lost my balance, I shut my eyes and prepared to hit the ground, but the ground never came. The boy had helped me once again. He caught me and helped me up. But, I had to try not to look into those eyes, they were hypnotic, if you looked in it was almost impossible to break the trance.

He spent the next couple of days helping me. I learned his name, Kaji, it means fire. It turns out, that he's a phoenix, a rare creature. He told me stories of a brave king who wanders, looking for love. It was a beautiful story and I loved to hear it. I asked him why he doesn't look like a fire bird, he told me that many creatures have 2 forms, a human form and a natural form. One day I asked what he looks like, he showed me, his feathers out shine the sun. It was amazing.

I was better in a short time, I had no reason to stay in this realm. But, honestly, I didn't want to go. This place was amazing and Kaji was the only person I had. Except the Pringle man on my can of Pringles, but he's just a picture, so he doesn't count.

It was time for me to leave, and I was sad. I was never going to see Kaji again. But, I had to leave, I didn't belong here. Before I left Kaji gave me a gift. He gave me a ring, it was on a silver band with a red agate gemstone. Then, he whispered "Please, don't forget me." I almost burst into tears.

I knew I had to stay here. I had to be with Kaji. I couldn't leave him. I reached out to grab his hand while I was being pulled away by the other spirits. I was almost there, I just had to stretch my arm a little more, but it was too late. The necklace was pulled off of me and I was gone.

I landed in the grassy field, but I didn't bother getting up, what was the point. I lay there and cried letting out all my sadness. I spent days looking for the river, but it was gone. I looked for any sign of the amazing spirit world, but there was nothing. I gave up, I would never find Kaji again. Then I remembered the ring, it was my only memento of him. While staring at the ring more tears fell from my face, and one hit the ring.

There was a flash of light and I was gone. I found myself in a beautiful palace. There were to thrones, and in one sat Kaji. He wore fine clothes and a crown. I looked down to see I was wearing a beautiful dress. In my hair was a crown also. I looked back at Kaji, "You're the king?" He smiled back at me, I was to be his queen.


End file.
